


Shuffle

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [21]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Seth takes an interest in your playlist.





	Shuffle

After RAW, you jet back to your hotel. You enjoy a hot shower after you’ve propped up your tablet on the bathroom counter. You take time to rub sore muscles with ( _your favorite scent_ ) body wash and find yourself beginning to sing with Alicia Keys as she belts out, “If I Ain’t Got You.”

“If it ain’t you, baby. If I ain’t got you, baby.” You croon beginning to work your conditioner into your long locks, the steam removing all your tension from earlier in the evening. Finally shutting off the water, the song switches and gives your hotel room enough silence for you to hear the knock on the door, “Um..give me just a minute!”

You wrap your hair up then grab the larger, fluffy towel and wrap your frame tight in its confines. Not bothering to pause your music, you step out of the open bathroom door and approach the knock. You look through the peep hole to see him leaned against the wall, clearly lost in thought, and call out before further movement, “Seth?”

He stands straight, his dark mane now taking up part of the peephole’s vision, “Yeah, hey, can I come in?”

“Uh—yeah—but I just got out of the shower.” You would happily let him in a shower with you, at least that’s what your thoughts had convinced you of in the past. This seemed slightly inappropriate for a friend to offer so instead you say, “Could you give me a few minutes to get dressed?”

“Yeah, but could you get me out of the hall? I’m kinda gettin’ looks.”

Your voice shrinks, “O…okay.” Clinging the towel tighter around yourself, you unlatch the door and open it for him to enter. With your head somewhat bowed, you signal for him to go sit in the room while you return to the bathroom. When you see his feet pass you, you shut the door and retreat back into the bathroom, locking it instinctively.

Part of you can’t help but think Seth is two feet away as you drop the towel and try to get dressed in your simple night gear. Green boy shorts, a large and extremely loose fitting gray tank top. You had nothing else, not panties, not a bra, not one other stitch to conceal your form. Now, instead of having sexual ideas, you were just imagining the thousand ways you could embarrass yourself, especially as you wipe the steam from the mirror and see your tank top only covers half of your green bottoms and reveals the sides of your breasts. How the fuck are you going to avoid this embarrassment?

“Was that you singing before?” Seth’s voice is much closer than you anticipated, telling you he was just on the other side of your bathroom door, “I thought I heard you.”

“Um…” You toss the towel from your hair onto the counter, roughly running a brush through your hair as you try to imagine the perfect save to justify your appearance, “Yeah, I just—I don’t really do a lot of it so if it sounded off, then I—” 

“It was nice.” Seth’s voice is sincere enough for you to become gentler with your brush, especially as he adds, “I’ve never heard you like that before.”

“Thanks.” You finally get the hint and lower the music you were playing, then collect the hair from the brush to toss it into the toilet, “I used to do a lot more of it.” You straighten the room a little, running the water as you flush the toilet and wash your hands. Done. No other excuses available. You have to fess up, “Seth, was there something you needed because I really—wasn’t expecting company. I’m kind of…not dressed for the occasion. I was just getting ready for bed.”

“Oh.” He sounds disappointed, admitting, “A lot of people went out tonight, and I wasn’t up to it. I heard you were still here so I was hoping to bug you for a while.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, figured we could watch a movie or something.”

That sounds perfect. Another excuse to be around him, near him. You mess with your shirt, gathering the material at the back in hopes of tightening it around your chest, make your skin less obvious at least, “Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh at what I sleep in.”

“All right, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say you got my interest. You cosplay or something for bed?”

“No!” You yank open the door, noting his immediate eyes looking at you but not into your eyes, “Just in very little.” Careful, you try to hold the back of your shirt back and down. You know you must appear to be a mess as you walk around to the bed opposite of him and the bathroom, quickly climbing under a cloud of bedding, including the plush comforter. Sure you’re covered now, you signal for him to take a seat, “Now, I can have a normal conversation with you.”

Seth looks uncertain as he kicks off his shoes, dressed casually in a t-shirt and sweats. Climbing on top of the bed, staying on top of the bedding concealing you, he grabs the remote off your nightstand and hands it to you.

While he props himself against the headboard, using a free pillow to cushion his back and shoulders, you lift an arm from the covers. Pinning the bedding to you, you begin to flip through channels, “Did you have something specific in mind?”

Seth shifts uncomfortably in his seat, completely avoiding eye contact with you, “Is that the kind of music you’re into?”

“Um…sometimes. When I’m trying to relax, I can listen to anything though.” You prop yourself up on the opposite elbow, glancing up at him, “You gonna try and introduce me to something new? Grab my tablet.”

He seems happy to put some distance between the two of you, doing as told and bringing the tablet back to you. This time, upon returning to the bed, he rests on his stomach and faces you as you pull up your playlist options.

“I have three different apps for music. Is there one you’re particularly comfortable with?”

“No, I just wanted to see what you have.” Seth tries to busy himself with the stations after you pop open an app on and hand it over to him. When “Drunk In Love” begins to play, he smiles, “Did you see Will Ferrell lip sync this?”

“Yes.” You laugh, falling back to your pillow, “He’s ridiculous, but I appreciate him trying to do a little clap during the chorus.” You reach over to skip the song, smiling when “Wrap Me Up” by Jhené Aiko begins to play, “That’s better for calming down, not laughing thanks to Will.”

Seth chuckles, tossing your tablet to the pillow, and surprises you by scooting much closer, throwing an arm around your waist, “You really weren’t expecting anyone tonight?”

You feel heat flush downward, swallowing hard and trying to play things off, “Just me, myself, and I tonight.”

He pinches his lips together, his free hand reaching up to play with your wet hair, “I can’t believe there isn’t some guy calling you his.”

Is this happening? You hug the comforter to you, ignoring any ideas you get, “So, are you going to turn on some gym music? Make me wanna hop out of bed and do some crossfit?”

“Not this second.”

Seth’s eyes target yours, the dark cocoa is now an ebony black as he stares down at you. Without warning, his lips dip down to catch yours in the softest latch you’ve ever felt. You sigh at the feeling, wondering if you had fallen asleep earlier and this was all a dream. However, it’s hard to ignore how cool his hand is as it travels from your waist, under the bedding, and to the side of your breast. You loud gasp causes him to pull away immediately.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

Laughing at his nervous blubbering, you take his hands between yours and assure him, “Your hand’s just cold. That’s all. I didn’t mind outside of that.”

“You didn’t?”

“It’s not obvious at this point? I’ve had a crush on you for a while, Seth.” Your words are accompanied by your hand reaching over to pull the covers up on his side, “Come on.”

Seth removes his shirt, slipping under the covers, and smiles before his lips return to yours. When his hands return to your body, slipping the material of your tank top wherever he needs to for better access, you feel yourself sinking further and further in to the bed beneath him – hoping and praying that this is not some figment of your imagination, that he will be beside you in the morning.


End file.
